1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image output device, a terminal device, an image forming system, a computer readable medium storing a program thereof and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed an image forming apparatus provided with a mechanism of restricting a total of quantities of toners to be used for a multivalued image having plural color components.